I Was Borrowing It
by RagingStorms7482
Summary: What would happen if something important was taken away from RWBY and JNPR for a day? No, not their Semblances or weapons, the one thing they treasure most. Bonus: Ozpin.
1. Ruby Rose

**Author's Note: I got this idea from writing Hat Thief, wondering what would happen if any of the characters got something taken from them. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>It was around seven in the morning when Ruby woke up, her hand pulling her Beowolf sleeping mask off her eyes and letting it rest on her forehead. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing tired silver orbs. Ruby sat up and stretched with a yawn before completely taking off her sleeping mask and placing it on her pillow.<p>

She looked to her left and saw Yang and Blake still snoozing. Her older sister was spread-eagled on her back, snoring quietly. Her partner, Blake, was curled up under the covers, her nose peeking out from the top of said sheets.

Ruby slipped out of her bed carefully, not wanting to accidentally step on Weiss's face like she did once before. The reaper landed softly on the hardwood floor and turned around to check on her partner. Weiss was sleeping on her stomach, facing Ruby, who smiled. The funny thing about the heiress's appearance was that her hair was wild, like a bird's nest.

Ruby made her way to the closet quietly and got dressed in her uniform. She was searching for her cloak when she realized it wasn't in its usual spot next to her combat gear. Her heart started racing as she frantically searched the rack for her treasured cloak but ended up empty-handed.

_Where is it?! _The words repeated themselves in Ruby's mind like a broken record that couldn't be fixed. The reaper was searching the room thoroughly at high speeds.

The sudden rush of wind woke the chilled Yang, putting an end to her snoring. She fell out of her bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Huh? What's going- who?" Yang exclaimed tiredly, sitting up and looking at Ruby with one eye closed. "Ruby? What happened?!"

"My cloak! It's gone!" Ruby cried, stopping in front of Yang, warm tears pricking her eyes.

Yang gasped in horror, both eyes open and fully awake now. That was the cloak Ruby had received as a parting gift from Summer Rose when she died and it was very dear to her. Yang clenched her fists in fury.

"This is personal," Yang hissed. "They will die at my hand."

"I don't want you to kill anyone, Yang," Ruby sighed, the silent tears escaping her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. "We need to find them, though."

"We can't find them now."

Yang jumped out of her skin. The voice had been right next to her ear and had scared the living daylights out of her. She looked beside her and found amber eyes satring at her, causing her to backpeda.

"It's just Blake," Weiss mumbled, a sign that she was awake. "But she's right, we've got class today. It can wait."

Ruby wiped her tears with her sleeve, trying to stay strong for her team, but mostly for herself. "Yeah, we've gotta go. I'll be waiting at our table." Ruby shuffled put the door.

"As soon as classes finish," Yang said, dead serious, "we'll search all of Beacon to find her cloak. Right?"

"Right!"

* * *

><p>The thought of her cloak missing had distracted Ruby all day. During Professor Port's class, instead of listening to the very short lesson, she'd thought of what her mother would say if she were alive and found out about the cloak. She'd never listened to Port's stories, as did many other students, so that part wasn't all that different. But even in Goodwitch's class she couldn't focus because she missed the feeling of her cloak moving behind her everytime she swung her scythe.<p>

She retired to her dorm after classes ended, feet dragging and shoulders slumping. Her team had watched her behaviour throughout the day and were huddled at their now closed door, discussing things they had seen during the day. They had been observing team JNPR at lunch and breakfast, wanting to find a suspect as soon as possible. If there wasn't a suspect on their team, they'd be ruled out, their logic said.

"They seemed to he their normal selves," Blake said in a low voice. "Nora was a bit quiet though."

"I noticed that too," Weiss agreed with a nod. "It looked like she was trying to keep her mouth shut. She doesn't do that."

"Yeah, she just says what's on her mind," Yang agreed also. "We gotta tell Rubes."

Blake opened the door and they went into their dorm. Yang and Blake sat on the Faunus's bed and Ruby and Weiss sat on the heiress's bed.

"Did you find anything?" Ruby asked quietly, lowering her head.

"We suspect Nora," Blake said impassively.

"She's been acting weird," Yang added.

"But..." Ruby said weakly, choking on fresh tears. "Isn't she always...?"

"This is different," Weiss sighed. "She's been quieter, and she never does that."

"She did look a bit tired too," Blake pointed out. "She's always wide awake, but today was the opposite."

Ruby thought about the possibility of it being Nora, which was pretty high to her.

"What do we do about it?" Ruby questioned.

"Hmm..." Weiss put a finger nose in thought. "Since she lacked sleep, one of us can peek out the door tonight and see if she's out there."

"In the hallway?" Ruby's eyebrows scrunched together. "What would she do with my cloak in the hallway?"

"We'll see," Weiss said matter-of-factly. "Blake, since you have great night vision, you will be on night watch." Blake nodded in affirmation.

* * *

><p>It was eleven at night, an hour after cufew. Most of team RWBY was sleeping, but Blake was standing at the door, which was ajar so she could see what Nora could do. She squinted in the darkness. <em>Did I miss her?<em> The cat faunus thought, looking straight at JNPR's door, which slowly opened. Blake's eyes widened in surprise at the sight.

There stood Nora, or who she assumed was Nora, wearing Ruby's cloak. The hood was over her head, covering most of her face, and her body was covered in red like roses. The only thing distinguishable was her shoes, which were white instead of Ruby's black boots.

The Valkyrie walked away from the door, closing it behind her, running away. Blake looked back at her team for a split second before taking off after her. Nora was pretty fast, but Blake could easily catch up to her by using her Semblance, which she did not do, as she didn't want to get caught. Whenever Nora looked back, Blake was already hiding behind an object. Blake followed the cloaked hammer wielder outside, hiding behind a tree as she watched Nora, who was in front of the statue, cape flapping in the wind, arms outstretched. Her hood fell off, but she didn't care.

Blake watched as Nora spun around, tangling herself in the long cape and falling over.

"Oof!" Nora grunted. She rolled over, untangling herself from the cocoon and standing up. "Wheeee! Freee!" Nora spun in circles, admiring how free she felt with the cloak on with a grin.

_Is_ this _what__ she did last night?! _Blake thought, disbelieving. She decided to confront Nora, as she didn't think her leader would like if she didn't get her cloak back any later. Blake walked up to the spinning Nora, causing her to trip in surprise.

"Agh! Blake?" Nora looked up in confusion, standing. "You were watching?!"

"Yes. Ruby needs her cloak back, by the way," Blake said, gesturing to the cloak on the shorter girl's shoulders.

"She does?" Nora's eyes widened. "Well... I was borrowing it, so I'll give it back. Here!" Nora took the cloak off her shoulders and gave it back to Blake.

"You were borrowing it?" Blake questioned. "You could have asked, you know."

"I was, um..." Nora looked down shyly, kicking the ground. "Scared..."

"Huh?"

"I thought she would say no and I really wanted to-" Nora rushed through her words before being interrupted.

"It's fine, Nora." Blake said.

* * *

><p>Ruby woke up the next morning to a blur of red in her vision. She sat up to see what it was.<p>

"My cloak!" Ruby exclaimed, ecstatic. She jumped off her bed, not even caring if she was loud, and hugged Blake, who was woken up by the gesture. "Thank you so much!"

Blake sat up groggily and hugged Ruby back. "No problem."


	2. Blake Belladonna

It was around 10 at night and Blake's team was asleep. She'd been waiting all day for this moment. Blake lit a candle with a match and put it on the bookshelf before getting out of bed. She kneeled in front of the bookshelf, looking for Ninjas of Love. It was her routine to read the book for an hour before going to sleep, and she really needed her fix.

Blake looked in the spot where she hid it, between two thick books so it would be hard to notice, but didn't find it.

_No._ Blake thought in panic. _Nonononono. No! Someone found the book! This is terrible! Now I can't sleep!_

When she gave up and lay down in her bed, she didn't notice Yang was still up, let alone that she was reading the very book she was looking for with a flashlight with the covers over her head.

_I can't believe she reads this stuff. _Yang thought as she read the fourth page with a small smile. _But man, this is some really good content. I see where she's coming from. I was lucky to get this thing in the first place._

* * *

><p><em>It was after breakfast. Yang had finished her meal early and was in their dorm, looking for something to do. She decided to read a book and went to the bookshelf, looking over the selection.<em>

_'What's this?' Yang thought, sliding a book away from where it was between two thick ones and looking for the blurb on the back. There wasn't one._

_"This better be good," Yang mumbled to herself, standing up and jumping onto her bed. She looked at the front of the black book and read the title, 'Ninjas of Love'. "Blake reads this book, I think." She opened the book and began to read a sentence. She grinned before closing the book. "Better read this later." She stuffed it under her pillow._

* * *

><p>Blake looked at the window and groaned at the sunlight. She hadn't really slept well because all she could think of was '<em>What happened?! I have to know!'. <em>Her lack of sleep was evident on her face, dark circles under her eyes and her droppy eyelids said it all._  
><em>

"Blake, get up!" Ruby's urging voice reached her ears. Her leader was already dressed and raring to go while the Faunus was the complete opposite. "We're late for breakfast! It ends in twenty minutes!"

Blake wanted to close her eyes, not go to breakfast. But she couldn't sleep now because her team was standing beside her bed, urging her to get out of bed because they wanted to eat. She granted their wishes, getting out of bed slowly amd standing up.

"Man, you look beat," Yang said, concerned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Blake sighed, closing her eyes. She fell back a little before Yang caught her.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked, raising a brow at her tired partner and straightening her up.

"Yes. I'm fine," Blake repeated with a small nod.

"We got your clothes for you!" Ruby smiled, handing Blake her folded uniform.

"Thanks," Blake took her clothes. "You can go ahead. I'll catch up."

"If you say so," Weiss called over her shoulder as she, Ruby and Yang left their dorm, door closed behind them.

Blake did get changed, but the bed was so tempting she had to pounce on it and sleep for a while. Her team would come back for her, right?

* * *

><p>"-ake! -lake! Blake!"<p>

Loud voices rung in Blake's ears as she woke up from her twenty-minute cat nap. She groaned, not wanting to wake up and have to go to class.

"Classes are starting and you never ate!" Weiss scolded, hands on her hips.

"Sorry," Blake sprung out of bed, not wanting to make her team miss class.

Yang sighed. "Here. I saved you an apple. You can eat it in class." She gave the Faunus an apple.

"Thanks," Blake took a bite out of the juicy apple.

"Quick you guys, we're late!" Ruby exclaimed in alarm, looking at the time on her Scroll.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY entered Professor Goodwitch's class, panting and expecting a good scolding.<p>

"You are three minutes late, team RWBY," Glynda said sternly, her Scroll in one hand and her riding crop in the other. "You will be having a thirty minute detention after class. Have a seat, the sparring matches are about to begin. Who would like to go first?"

"I will," Weiss volunteered, feeling as if she had to make up for being late by being first.

"Alright, then," Glynda mused, selecting Weiss's picture on her Scroll for marking. "Any other volunteers?" Nobody else volunteered. "Miss Xiao Long?"

"Hmm? Oh! Okay!" Yang grinned, making her way down the stairs and to the locker room to change into her everyday clothes. Weiss followed behind her.

Later, the two teammates were facing each other in the ring, weapons ready.

"Begin!" Glynda announced.

Blake watched her friends spar as she discretely ate her apple. Slash after slash, punch after punch, dodge after dodge, they basically cancelled each other out, one not dealing too much damage to the other. It was hard to fight against gauntlets if you had a rapier, and vice versa.

Weiss used her ice dust, stabbing the floor, creating a small rink of ice around her. Yang had been charging at her but slipped past her. The brawler turned her body and propelled herself forward by firing her gauntlets, delivering a solid punch to Weiss's stomach. Weiss was thrown back by the impact and hit a wall roughly, knocking the wind out of her.

"That's enough!" Glynda exclaimed, holding her hand up as Weiss slid down to the floor. "Yang Xiao Long is the victor. Who's going next?"

After Yang and Weiss had changed, they rejoined Blake in the stands while Nora was sparring with Ruby.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked Blake.

"Yes. Thanks for the apple too, I don't feel as hungry anymore," Blake said, a small smile on her face. She'd already thrown away the apple core. The three went back to watching the sparring match between their leader and the hammer wielder.

Just as their attention was back on the two, Nora had knocked Crescent Rose out of Ruby's hands. Ruby looked up and saw her scythe directly above her head, a few feet away from cutting her in half, causing her to gasp at the proximity.

Nora didn't want her friend to get killed, so she instinctively slammed Magnhild into Ruby's side with a loud grunt. She knocked her out of the way just before Crescent Rose slammed into the floor, the blade digging into the surface.

"I believe this match is over," Glynda announced. "Nora Valkyrie is the victor. That's it for today, class. Dismissed." She glanced at Weiss, Blake and Yang. "You have detention with me after classes end. Don't forget. You too, Miss Rose." She looked at Ruby, who was being helped up by Nora.

"Got it!" Ruby called to Glynda. She turned to Nora. "Thanks for saving me. If you didn't, I'd be cut in half!"

"No problem!" Nora grinned, putting away Magnhild on her back. "See you later!" She quickly jogged out of class.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY was in Goodwitch's class for their thirty minute detention, Glynda scolding them.<p>

"I never expected you two to be late," Glynda said sternly to Blake and Weiss. "You are both such good students. I don't mean to say you aren't-" she looked at the sisters, "but you, Weiss Schnee, have never been late for anything, am I correct?"

"Yes..." Weiss whispered, ashamed.

"Why would you be late?" Glynda interrogated. "There must be a good reason for you to be late, Miss Schnee."

"Yes, there is, professor," Weiss nodded shyly. "It's also the same reason my team was late. Blake didn't look to good, so we had to help her out. We were looking out for our teammate, professor."

"That seems valid..." Glynda mused. She looked at Ruby and Yang. "This is your reason too, like Weiss says?" They nodded. "And you, Miss Belladonna." Her head snapped in Blake's direction. "Why were you not alright?"

"I... didn't get enough sleep last night," Blake mumbled, looking down at her lap.

"May I ask why?" Glynda raised a curious eyebrow. "You were not partying, were you?"

"N-no! I just..." Blake hesitated. Should she tell the truth? "It was just one of those nights, professor. I apologize for not being ready and alert."

Glynda didn't entirely believe her, but she dismissed it.

"Alright. You still have twenty minutes left of your detention in silence."

Twenty minutes passed and they were dismissed. The four girls were chatting as soon as they left the classroom.

"I'm going to the library," Weiss declared. "Anyone coming with me?"

"I'll go!" Ruby smiled at the thought of a fresh new book to read.

"Me too," Blake nodded, really needing to read a certain type of book.

"What about you, Yang?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Nah, I'll pass," Yang waved a hand at Ruby. "I've already got a book."

_She has a book?_ Blake thought, confused. _But Yang doesn't read often..._

"Suit yourself," Weiss started making her way to the library along with Ruby and Blake. The Faunus looked curiously over her shoulder at Yang as she turned the corner.

_At last, _Yang thought with a smile, walking to their dorm. _Time to read about some ninjas in love!_

When she entered the dorm, she went right to her bed and took the book out from under her pillow, a wide grin on her face. She opened the book to the twentieth page and began to read from where she left off.

After only about ten minutes of reading, the door opened. Yang yelped and dropped the book onto the floor in surprise, not expecting anyone to come in yet.

"No!" Yang exclaimed, reaching over the side of her bunk in desperation before falling on top of the book. "Oof! H-hey, Blake..."

Blake stared at her as she closed the door, amused. She then realized that the book her partner dropped looked very familiar.

"Hey, Yang," Blake greeted. "What were you reading?"

"Oh, pffft, nothing," Yang smirked. "Nothing you'd read, at least."

"Come on, I might like it," the corners of Blake's mouth tugged upward before saying in a dangerous tone, "Show me the book, Yang."

"No," Yang pressed herself against the book more.

"Just show me," Blake narrowed her eyes at her.

"No, no, it's fine," Yang laughed nervously. "Definitely not Ninjas o-" she stopped herself from speaking any further when she saw the look in Blake's eyes.

"..." Blake's hands slowly clenched into fists. It was now her mission to get her precious book back without ripping it or creasing a single page. "Roll over, Yang."

"Never!" Yang quickly stuffed the book sideways in her vest, right under her bust. She stood up. "Ha! Can't find it now!"

Blake deadpanned. She could see where the book was so clearly it wasn't funny. She reached over and unbuttoned Yang's vest, much to the blonde's surprise. The book fell out and Blake grabbed it at the same time as Yang.

"Give it back!" Blake growled.

"I was borrowing it!" Yang grunted. "I'll give it back later!"

"You never asked!" Blake exclaimed in effort, pulling harder. She pulled so hard that the book was yanked out of Yang's hands and was sent flying toward the door.

Weiss and an unfortunate Ruby entered at that exact moment, the open book landing on Ruby's face, causing her to fall over. The two partners gasped.

"She can't read it!" Yang exclaimed in horror, rushing to Ruby's side and taking the book off her sister's blushing face. "You read a sentence, didn't you?"

"Mmmhmm," Ruby nodded slowly, her mind not knowing what to do with itself.

"You've corrupted her mind!" Yang said accusingly, pointing at Blake.

"You're the reason it happened!" Blake shot back, snatching the book from Yang's hand and putting it back on the bookshelf.

"What's going on?!" Weiss shouted, getting them to stop their arguement.

"Yang took my book without my permission," Blake crossed her arms, glaring at Yang.

"I said I was borrowing it!" Yang waved her arms around. "I was going to give it back this evening!"

"Okay, stop," Weiss held her hands out in a stopping motion. "Yang, apologize. Blake, you too."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"And Yang, I don't think Ruby's mind is actually corrupted," Weiss sighed.

"Whatever you say..." Yang shrugged.

That night, Blake got to read her book again, and got a restful sleep. Yang, however, feared for what Ruby would dream of that night from her reading a sentence of said book. That being said, the reaper dreamed of cuddly Beowolf pups and nothing else.


	3. Ozpin

It was early morning and Ozpin was very tired. He went to the staff lounge to make a cup of coffee like he did every morning. He put his mug on the coffee machine, put the little cup of coffee beans into the holder and pressed down on it, waiting for his coffee to be made.

"Good morning, Ozpin," Glynda entered the staff lounge and sat on a cream-coloured couch that faced the headmaster.

"Good morning," Ozpin greeted. The coffee machine beeped, meaning it was ready. He took the mug away from the machine and took a sip.

Ozpin almost spat it right out. It was the _worst_ thing he'd ever tasted, and this was coffee! He knew the taste from a long time ago when he made the mistake to try this horrendous drink. It was _decaf._ The headmaster's worst enemy. He forced himself to swallow his coffee.

"Glynda," Ozpin said as calmly as he could, cringing from the lingering taste. "Why is the caffeine gone?"

"You probably chose the wrong one," Glynda replied, hiding her smirk well.

Ozpin looked in the cupboard for boxes of non-decaf coffee cups, finding none.

"There's only decaf..." Ozpin frowned. He needed his caffeine, dammit!

"Well, tough it out and drink your coffee," Glynda said, picking up a magazine and reading it.

"You seem supportive of this," Ozpin pointed out, turning to face her. "Why? You like decaf?"

"No, it's because you're so dependant on caffeine." Glynda briefly looked up at him before looking back at her magazine. "You need to control it. You drink too much coffee."

Ozpin was in shock. Did she just say he drank too much coffee?!

"There is no such thing as 'too much coffee'!" Ozpin exclaimed, offended. "You wouldn't know about that! You drink tea!"

"That's what I'm talking about," Glynda said, a warning tone in her voice. "You're deprived and you're acting up now. Just drink your coffee or it'll get cold."

"It's not coffee without caffeine!" Ozpin grumbled. He grudgingly took a few sips of his coffee.

"Now we have to see if you can last the whole day on decaf."

"?!" Ozpin nearly spat out his coffee again. "The whole day?! Are you mad?"

"Yes, the whole day. You can do it, Ozpin," Glynda chuckled.

Ozpin frowned. What was she thinking? No caffeine for a day?

"Alright. I'll try." Ozpin sighed in defeat. "... Where did you hide the caffeine?"

Glynda put her forehead on her magazine. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>It had been three hours and Ozpin felt the defeat coming over him, beads of sweat rolling down his face and his cold decaf waiting patiently for him to drink on his desk. The headmaster was busy with some paperwork but couldn't stop thinking about caffeine. Classes were going on at the moment, so he couldn't force Glynda to tell him where his regular coffee was. What else was caffeine in...?<p>

It hit him. Soda, of course!

"These can wait," Ozpin said to himself, standing up and leaving his office. He marched to the staff lounge and up to the vending machine. He punched in the numbers for an orange soda and put one Lien into the machine, waiting for his caffeinated drink.

An orange can fell out of the machine and Ozpin grabbed it. He tried to open it but had some difficulty.

_I haven't had a soda in years._ Ozpin thought, grunting as he tried to open it with a nearby spoon. _I must've forgotten how to open a can..._

The can eventually opened and Ozpin took a few gulps, feeling the burst of caffeine and sugar in his mouth.

"Ah, Ozpin!"

Ozpin's eyes widened as he stopped drinking his orange soda.

"Peter?" Ozpin looked at the doorway, seeing Porfessor Port. "Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Not for another five minutes," Port said. "Right now is the time between classes. So, reliving your youth, are you?"

"Reliving my youth?" Ozpin questioned.

"You haven't had a soda in fifteen years!" Port laughed heartily. "I miss those days too. Why, when I was in my early twenties I used to party all the time! You wouldn't have guessed it, but I was a party animal! I ruled the dance floor! I was popular with the ladies too, if I do say so myself! One time, I'd had so much soda-"

"Port, you've told me this story before," Ozpin pointed out in amusement, gulping down his soda.

"I have? Then tell me what happens next!" Port challenged.

"You got so happy you did the monkey and knocked a table over," Ozpin recalled the story as if it were his own.

"You're right! But did I tell you I also broke a vase and had to pay five hundred Lien to replace it?" Port bragged.

"Yes, and after that you were never invited to that house again," Ozpin said, finishing up his soda.

"That's right! You're really good at this, Ozpin," Port smiled behind his big moustache.

"I think five minutes have passed," Ozpin looked at the clock on the wall.

"I will be seeing you, then," Port turned around and walked away.

Ozpin smiled. The two had been friends for a very long time, and he was happy their friendship was lasting. He suddenly realized he had neglected his paperwork. He took another soda from the vending machine and hurried to his office.

* * *

><p>It was noon, six hours since Glynda told him about the decaf. He'd only drank that one extra soda and told himself that that was it, no more. Paperwork was finished for the day, so he didn't have much to do. Maybe he could search for his regular coffee cups...?<p>

_No._ Ozpin scolded himself. _No more caffeine for the day._

Ozpin found a deck of cards on his desk and started shuffling them.

After a while of shuffling and re-shuffling, he eventually got bored of it and started spinning around in his chair.

"Ozpin?" Glynda's voice was present. "What on Remnant are you doing?"

His chair spinning slowed to a stop, the headmaster getting dizzy. "I was... bored."

"Oh. I was just checking in on you," Glynda narrowed her eyes at him. "Have you had caffeine yet somehow?"

"... No," Ozpin said to two Glyndas, his eyes not focused yet.

Glynda didn't exactly believe him, but she left him alone. She knew he was trying his best.

"Alright, Ozpin," Glynda smirked as she turned and left to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Now it was the evening, around seven o'clock. Ozpin was leaning back in his comfy chair taking a nap, as his caffeine meter had run out and he had no coffee to keep it up. He didn't wake up when his elevator opened or the sound of heels walking away from it. He did wake up, though, when he felt heat rising to his face. His eyes slowly opened and he saw a mug of hot coffee on his desk.<p>

His eyes went wide as he looked around the room. Who could have put the coffee there? His eyes settled on Glynda, who was standing against a wall to his right, arms crossed with an amused smile on her face.

"Glynda?" Ozpin questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. "... Is this decaf?"

"No, it's not," Glynda said. "I just thought you did well, so I'm giving you a reward. Your coffee."

Ozpin remained silent. Normally he'd never let someome mess with him like that, but he was so tired he let it slide. He took the handle of the mug, raised it to his lips and drank his coffee. _At last! Real coffee!_ Ozpin thought happily.

"Never do that again, Glynda," Ozpin stopped drinking to frown at her. "It wasn't very funny."

"Port told me all about it," Glynda chuckled. "He said you actually drank a soda in desperation. Is that true?"

"... Yes," Ozpin bowed his head in shame. Glynda merely laughed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I really wanted to do this before the Weiss chapter, if that's alright. I just don't think there's much Ozpin around here, and this was amusing for me, so this chapter was born! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	4. Weiss Schnee

_I'm gonna be late! _

Those were the only words running through Weiss's head as she stared at the time on her Scroll. It was 6:49 p.m. She had to run an important errand and the store closed at seven, and she was still in her uniform. Weiss had to change quickly, because who would go out in their school uniform?, and get there in less than eleven minutes. It was on the other side of the city, so she really had to hurry.

Ruby watched silently from her bed as her partner got changed in a white blur. She moved so fast, her tiara that kept her hair up flew out of her white locks and onto the floor between the bunks. Weiss started for the door hastily.

"Weiss!" Ruby called, jumping off her bed. It was too late, she was gone and her hair was out of its usual side ponytail, flowing freely behind her.

Weiss Schnee wouldn't be caught dead in public without her tiara. It was a gift from Winter for her thirteenth birthday. Her sister had had it crafted from the best smith in Atlas, just for Weiss. It had been very expensive too, around two thousand Lien.

Ruby picked up the tiara, turning it to get a full view. It shimmered and shine brightly in the light from the fixture on the ceiling.

"Maybe just once wouldn't hurt..." Ruby muttered to herself. She was the only one in the dorm, so why not? Blake was in the library studying for an upcoming test, and Yang was in the shower. Surely they would never find out...

Ruby went up to the mirror and gazed at her reflection. She was wearing her usual black and red attire with the tiara in her left hand. Ruby grinned and put the tiara on her head, deciding to pretend she was Weiss for a little while.

"I'm Weiss! I'm smart! I'm rich!" Ruby said in a high-pitched mocking voice, making odd hand gestures as she spoke to her reflection. "I love Dust but not cute boys!" Ruby laughed to herself.

_I could do this all day! _Ruby thought, smiling.

"I'm Weiss! I love Neptune! Or do I...?" Ruby mumbled at the end. "I'm not sure... Oh well! Starting over! Okay." Ruby cleared her throat. "I make terrible puns, just like Yang!"

"Hey!" Yang shouted from the bathroom. "I heard that!"

Ruby realized that the shower was off and that Yang was most likely putting lotion on her body. She would come out soon. _Whatever, this is too fun to give up! _

Ruby curtseyed. "I'm Weiss Schnee! I'm a princess! I get what I want!"

A burst of laughter stopped her from mocking any further. She looked to her right, seeing Yang at the bathroom doorway. Her sister was wearing her pyjamas and holding her midsection while she laughed.

"I wanna try!" Yang exclaimed, laughter lacing her voice. She reached for the tiara on Ruby's head. Tears of mirth were on her red cheeks.

Ruby let Yang put on the tiara and watched her mock Weiss.

"I'm Weiss, and I can't take a joke!" Yang said, pinching her nose with a grin. Ruby laughed.

Ten minutes into their mocking of their teammate, there was a soft knock on the door. The sisters looked at each other hesitantly as the door opened.

"I'm back, guys," Blake said expressionlessly, looking down as she stepped through the door, a thick textbook in her arms. As she was closing the door she looked at her partner and leader curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Pffft... Nothing..." Ruby waved her hand at Blake, smiling nervously. "You can read your books, don't mind us."

Blake passed it off as nothing and she put her textbook away, exchanging it for a new one before crawling on her bed to read it. She opened it, the new book scent hitting her nose as she took a deep breath, taking it all in. Ruby and Yang watched her in confusion as she did this but they were used to Blake's sniffing of new books.

Ruby had the tiara, dubbed the 'Mocking Crown' by herself and Yang, on her head and continued to make fun of the heiress while Yang giggled.

* * *

><p>Weiss was walking in the halls of Beacon, heading for her dorm. She'd had to fulfill a request from Ozpin to buy him and the teachers more coffee packages for the coffee machine. She suspected it was mostly for the headmaster himself, mainly because he'd called it his 'medicine' before correcting himself, but she didn't want to anger the staff so she did the shopping. It was storming outside though, so she did so grudgingly.<p>

It was late, around eight, so she was very tired and really wanted to go to bed early. She approached the Team RWBY dorm, hearing two familiar voices laughing and mocking someone.

"I'm Weiss, I rule Remnant!" Ruby's voice exclaimed, followed by an eruption of laughter from who could only be described as Yang.

"Guys, keep it down," Blake could be heard grumbling in slight annoyance as she tried to read her book in peace.

"Sorry, we'll whisper," Yang apologized. Voices were no longer audible from Weiss's position, but she was sure they were still mocking her.

Weiss huffed and opened the door. She was grumpy enough as it was, knowing her hair was out in public didn't make her very happy. She was told to be neat and proper and keeping your hair up was one of those subtle ways to tell if someone is a proper, organized person, in her eyes.

She was met with the sight of Ruby and Yang in front of the mirror waving their hands around and Blake under the covers in her pyjamas reading a book.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss screeched, gripping the doorknob tightly as she closed the door.

"We were borrowing it!" Yang declared with a grin. "We think it's pretty and we wanted to try it on!"

"Well, thanks," Weiss said awkwardly, "but I know you were making fun of me! Ruling Remnant? What does that mean?"

"Nothing..." Ruby smiled nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

Weiss walked over to Ruby and plucked her tiara off her head, taking the brown and blonde strands out of it. She placed it on the bookshelf and turned to the sisters.

"I'm going to bed now, I'm really tired," Weiss sighed, going to the dresser to take her pyjamas out of her drawer. She went to the bathroom to change.

Ruby and Yang exhanged looks, both saying 'Oh God she's angry, what do we do?'.

When Weiss exited the bathroom, she took Yang's scarf from the dresser with a smirk.

"Why do you have my scarf?" Yang asked, glaring at her.

Weiss put on the scarf and proceeded to mock Yang with a deep voice. "I'm Yang! I like Blake's kitty ears!"

Blake's head snapped in Yang's direction, a look of surprise on her face. Yang spluttered nonsense while Ruby giggled quietly.

"Oh, sorry I-" Weiss put on Yang's aviator sunglasses as it thundered outside. "Stole your thunder."

Yang's jaw dropped. She just made a _pun. _At the right _time! _She didn't know what to do with herself, so she climbed into bed and whimpered.

"You win this time, Weiss," Yang said in shame. "I still don't know how you did that, but I will someday!"


	5. Yang Xiao Long

Pyrrha had woken up at six in the morning, unable to get back to sleep. It was the weekend, meaning they had less classes, so she usually woke up at nine. With nothing to do, she decided to go out for a walk. She was dressed in her normal clothes and was walking in the courtyard, passing the statue.

She was strolling around when she spotted a yellow, black and orange motorcycle sitting in the small parking lot.

'_That looks like Yang's bike,' _Pyrrha thought, stopping to gaze at it. '_Bumblebee, I think she called it. She sure bragged about it, though, about how fast it was. Maybe a little test drive won't hurt...'_

Pyrrha tiptoed the best she could in heels to Bumblebee and stopped beside it. She swung one leg over to the footrest on the other side, putting her other foot on the other footrest. She placed Yang's helmet on her head, fastening the strap. Pyrrha hadn't put her headdress on or put her hair in a ponytail, so it was easier to slip on. She found a pair of aviator sunglasses and put them on before placing her hands on the handlebars. Pyrrha started up Bumblebee and drove out of the Beacon parking lot.

"I'm lucky my dad made me take those motorcycle driving lessons," Pyrrha mumbled to herself, driving out into town.

The roads were empty, causing Pyrrha to grin. She decided to go on the highway for fun, forgetting everything. It was just her and the highway now. Her hair whipped around her and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, laughing with pure joy. She was going just over the speed limit, so she slowed down just a little.

Pyrrha had never felt so free in her life.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ruby!" Yang said hurriedly, waving her arms around. She was a few feet ahead of Ruby, but that didn't stop her from urging her to walk faster. "We're going to miss it!"<p>

Ruby had volunteered to go with Yang to get a few bottles of hair products on sale. It was a big sale, they were ninety percent off after all. Hair products meant the world to her big sister.

"You can't miss a sale, Yang," Ruby laughed, quickening her pace. "I'm sure they're not sold out, either!"

"Are you kidding?" Yang said disbelievingly. "Those are the highest quality women's hair products in all of Vale! Come on before they run out! They're only fifty Lien each, and only celebrities have enough money to get more than two at full price!"

When they got to the parking lot, Yang deflated when she didn't see Bumblebee.

"What happened to Bumblebee?!" Yang gasped. "Someone stole it! When I find them-!"

"Yang! Ruby!" A male voice called them from behind. "I need your help!"

Ruby turned aorund, seeing Jaune running over to them with a wave. Ruby waved back with a smile.

"What's wrong with Yang?" Jaune asked Ruby.

"Bumblebee's gone," Ruby sighed. "She looks like a statue now, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Jaune glanced at the frozen brawler before looking back at Ruby. "But have either of you seen Pyrrha? We haven't seen her since last night."

Yang gasped her hand flying up to her mouth as she turned around, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Do you think Pyrrha took my precious Bumblebee?!" Yang exclaimed in anger, clenching her fists. Her eyes turned red, a spark occasionally rising from her hair.

"I guess it's possible, but-" Jaune started, but was cut off by Yang taking his and Ruby's arms.

"We are going to find that redhead," Yang seethed, dragging the two off of Beacon property. "We're going downtown."

* * *

><p>Pyrrha was, in fact, downtown. She was cruising through the streets with a smile on her face, her hair no longer whipping around in the wind. Her eyes were slightly squinted behind Yang's sunglasses, but she was fairly certain she saw three familiar people walking down the street.<p>

"Is that Ruby?" Pyrrha asked herself, recognizing the red cloak on the reaper. "Why are Jaune and Yang with her?"

She didn't feel so free anymore, she felt like a fugutive that got caught by the police.

"Is that Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, pointing at Pyrrha, who just passed them.

"Oh my God, it's Pyrrha!" Yang shouted dramatically, running after her. "Get her!"

Her bracelets transformed into Ember Celica and she propelled herself to her beloved Bumblebee, arms stretched out in front of her. She kept firing until she was directly above Pyrrha and landed on the seat behind her, causing the vehicle to sway a bit.

"Jig's up, Pyrrha," Yang snarled, putting her hands on Pyrrha's and steering the motorcycle. She pulled over, Pyrrha having used the brakes.

The angry blonde jumped off Bumblebee and put her hands on her hips, glaring at the armored girl.

"Why did you take the precious?!" Yang interrogated.

"Yang! Wait!" Jaune and Ruby ran up to her.

"I was borrowing it to take it out for a ride," Pyrrha shrugged, taking off her helmet and sunglasses and standing up. "I guess I went out for too long..." Pyrrha smiled nervously, scratching her head.

"Could you at least ask?" Yang sighed, looking down. "There's a huge sale at the supermarket and I really have to go before they're all sold out."

"Sure. Go ahead," Pyrrha gestured to Bumblebee with a bow. Both Ruby and Yang got on the motorcycle when Yang looked at the redhead.

"Thanks. I'll get you some shampoo and conditioner too," Yang smiled, driving away.

* * *

><p>"Ha! We got all twenty of them!" Yang whooped, taking the large bag of hair supplies out of Ruby's arms and holding it up like a trophy. "Let's get some to Pyrrha."<p>

They approached JNPR's door and knocked on it.

"Hello!" Pyrrha answered the door with her usual polite smile. "Did you get the shampoo?"

"And conditioner," Ruby added, closing her eyes as she smiled back.

"Thanks," Pyrrha took two bottles of each from Yang's bag of supplies.

"I'm watching you," Yang help up two fingers, put them to her eyes, then Pyrrha's. She narrowed her violet orbs suspiciously. "You better ask next time, got it?"

"Um... Got it," Pyrrha's eyes widened in slight fear.

Yang kept making that gesture even as she walked away backwards, her cheeks puffed for good measure.


	6. Pyrrha Nikos

Pyrrha lay in her bed, restless and exhausted. She had been tossing and turning all night. Pyrrha just couldn't believe it was gone, her treasure. The redhead rolled on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling, a deep frown creasing her eyebrows. She couldn't sleep peacefully knowing that it wasn't with her.

* * *

><p>The next morning it was the weekend, meaning that Pyrrha was in luck, for there were no classes today and she hadn't slept a wink. She wouldn't have done particularly well if she were in Goodwitch's class that day.<p>

"Pyrrha?" Jaune addressed her worriedly as they ate breakfast. "Are you okay? You look exhausted."

She didn't look okay in the slightest. Her forehead was resting on the table and she hadn't touched her eggs.

"...!" Pyrrha's head snapped up and turned in his direction in alarm. "Huh?"

"Did you sleep last night?" Ruby asked, concerned for her friend.

"Uhm... 'course I sweep..." Pyrrha mumbled sleepily, giving them a lopsided smile as her bloodshot eyes closed. Her forehead connected with the table again with a faint thump, her breathing slowing.

"She hasn't slept all night," Ren informed team RWBY. "All she did was toss and turn."

"Why?" Blake questioned, suspicious. "She's the one that always encourages a good night's rest. What's gotten into her?"

"Everyone has sleepless nights every now and then," Weiss said matter-of-factly. "Maybe Pyrrha had one of those last night."

"I don't know," Blake sighed.

"Nora," Jaune turned to his bubbly teammate, "you're pretty quiet today. Is there something wrong with you too?"

"I'm fine!" Nora grinned, showing off the chewed up food in her mouth.

In reality, she wasn't fine. She felt worried, guilty and regretful. Nora didn't think that borrowing something would cause such a fuss.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha had checked everywhere. The library, the cafeteria (once it was empty), every nook and cranny of Beacon she was allowed to access. Heck, she even checked the RWBY dorm for good measure, only to end up empty-handed.<p>

The cereal mascot had missed an entire day of hanging out with her friends, and now she regretted it.

She had given up an hour ago and patiently waited for her team to come back. Pyrrha had been lying in her bed, trying not to fall asleep, but did so anyway.

* * *

><p>"Pyrrha, we're back!" Jaune greeted happily, opening the door of their resistance.<p>

He found Pyrrha in her bed looking like she was fighting against a nightmare.

"Don't... kill... no!" Pyrrha mumbled in her sleep, frowning.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune's eyes widened as he went to her side, shaking her shoulder.

"Demons..." Pyrrha muttered, fists clenched.

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha? Pyrrha?" Nora poked her every time she called her name.

The redhead woke with a start, shooting upright with wide eyes, panting. She frantically looked around the room, her eyes settling on the worried faces of her teammates.

"What time is it?" Pyrrha demanded, eyes going wild. "When did you come back?"

"It's around six, the sun is setting," Jaune informed her. "We came back five minutes ago."

"Only half an hour..." Pyrrha siged, closing her eyes.

"Half an hour of what? Sleep?" Jaune questioned, earning a nod from Pyrrha as she opened her eyes again.

"Look, this is more than a sleepless night," Ren frowned. "What's bothering you so much it's costing your sleep?"

"I can't find it."

"Find what?"

"I think I know what she means," Nora said quietly, going to her bed.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"I was borrowing it last night," Nora picked up a fluffy pink teddy bear from under her pillow. It looked a bit worn out, but it was in good shape. "I went to bed early last night while you three were running errands. I couldn't sleep, so I found this and slept with it. It really is fluffy, though, I couldn't help it-" she turned to Pyrrha- "I had no idea you would get like this, I'm sorry, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha's eyes lit up when she saw Mr. McDemonchaser. She immediately smiled brightly, catching him when Nora tossed him to her. She hugged him close to herself fondly.

"You sleep with a teddy bear?" Ren blinked in slight surprise, glancing at Jaune to see his reaction. The blonde looked utterly gobsmacked.

"Yeah," Pyrrha looked up at the two boys in questioning. "Why?"

"This is why you couldn't sleep?" Jaune shook hid head rapidly in disbelief.

"Yes," Pyrrha started. "Ever since I was young, I believed demons could attack me when I sleep. My parents got Mr. McDemonchaser for me to get rid of them, like a guardian. I guess it's just a habit that I need him every night to sleep well."

"But..." Jaune raised an eyebrow, "he doesn't look like a mister..."

"Guys can have pink in them," Pyrrha frowned, slightly offended. "Look at Ren. He has pink in his hair and pink eyes."

Jaune opened and closed his mouth several times while Ren gave him a very unhappy look. "You have a point."

"Nora," Pyrrha turned sharply to the smiling girl, a serious look on her face. "if you ever do that again, I will end you."

"Hey, no ending anyone, okay!" Jaune waved his arms around. "We gotta keep the team together!"

"If you say so," Pyrrha frowned, giving the 'I'm watching you' gesture to Nora, who took a step back.

Never mess with Pyrrha Nikos.


End file.
